1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a navigation device and, more particularly, to a navigation device capable of performing track smoothing and a track smoothing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical mouse is one of the peripheral devices for interacting with the computer system having a display screen. The optical mouse generally includes a light source, an image sensor and a processing unit. The light source emits light to a working surface. The image sensor receives reflected light from the working surface and successively outputs image frames. The processing unit calculates a displacement of the optical mouse with respect to the working surface according to the image frames and sends the displacement to a computer system at a report rate for corresponding control.
However, as the image frames captured by the image sensor may contain noise which can reflect in the displacement calculated by the processing unit. Although the displacement will not be obviously affected by a position offset caused by the noise when the displacement is relatively larger than the position offset, when the displacement is very small and substantially identical to or just a little bit larger than the position offset, the track can be disturbed to have a zigzag path. Particularly in the high resolution setting, the unsmooth track becomes obvious and can be easily noticed by the operator.